Dimensiones
by Nada-Chan
Summary: Madara intenta un nuevo jutsu que lo lleva a una dimensión donde todo es similar, pero nada es lo mismo, excepto, al parecer, los nombres de todos. Secretos. Delitos. Realeza. Abuso. MadaDei y otras parejas. Versión en español de 'Dimensions'


Capítulo 1

Madara suspiró, sentado en su habitación leyendo otro libro de jutsu. "Esto no sirve para nada no hay nada aquí que me ayude con a encontrar un jutsu nuevo". Gruñó en voz baja y tiró el libro a un lado. Consecuentemente ese libro encontró consigo un gigantesco librero e hizo que otro libro cayera y se abriera en el suelo. Madara ojeo al libro con recelo. "Hmm..." Se levantó y lentamente se acercó al viejo libro polvoriento, mirando hacia abajo en la página en la cual se había abierto. "El jutsu de las dimensiones...?" leyó la descripción. "Hmm... Interesante," se acercó a su cama y se sentó realizando las señales con las manos.

"¿No pasó nada...?" miró a su alrededor después de que pasaran algunos segundos. Todavía estaba en su misma habitación. "Inútil", suspiró lanzando el libro a un lado y acostándose. "De repente, estoy muy... cansado...-le susurró a nadie en particular y se fue quedando dormido.

Cuando Madara despertó ya no estaba en su habitación. Se levantó lentamente y se llevó una mano a la frente. "... ¿Dónde estoy…?", miro el libro junto a él en la hierba. "Hierba...?" Miró a su alrededor viéndose rodeado por árboles. Una sonrisa lentamente comenzó a formarse en su rostro. "Ah, así que el jutsu ha funcionado..." Estaba contento. "... ¿Qué dimensión podrá ser esta...?" Se levantó lentamente, tomando el libro con él y comenzó a deambular. "Parece que el bosque que rodea Konoha..." Madara entrecerró los ojos, "Una especie de genjutsu...?"

En ese momento se volvió al oír el sonido de un arbusto detrás de él. Rápidamente se escondió detrás de un árbol para ambos, ver quién era, y no ser visto. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio quién era. "Esto... esto es imposible" Madara le susurró a sí mismo.

Un adolecente de cabellos rubios acababa de salir de entre los arbustos. Llevaba un extraño, vestido gastado, marrón y que parecía de muy pobres, un delantal sucio, calcetines blancos largos y lo que parecían mocasines viejos. En una mano llevaba una cesta vacía. Se arrodilló delante de un arbusto que estaba lleno de zarzamoras maduras y comenzó a recogerlas, de espaldas al árbol donde se había escondido Madara.

Madara no podía dejar de mirarle. Poco a poco salió de su escondite. "¿Deidara...?" Preguntó con cautela. El rubio se quedó sin aliento y se volvió para mirar al que le había hablado. "U-uh!" Parecía sonrojarse. Madara sonrió al adolecente cuando se dio cuenta de eso. "S-señor... un!" Deidara quedó sin aliento y se puso a los pies de Madara a reverenciarle.

-"¿Señor?" Madara preguntó intrigado, levantando una ceja hacia las acciones del otro.

Deidara tragó saliva y siguió con la mirada hacia abajo. "Yo-soy sólo estaba aquí recogiendo algunas bayas para el tabernero... ¡No quiero causar ningún problema un!" Madara suspiró y se agachó delante del rubio nervioso. "Nunca he sugerido eso..." le sonrió, "¿pero qué es eso de señor?" El rubio se atrevió a alzar la vista y mirar a Madara confundido. "¿Usted preferiría...", tragó saliva de nuevo, "V-Vuestra Majestad un?" Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente.

Madara suspiró profundamente, "¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no soy ningún rey." Deidara parecía horrorizado cuando Madara dijo estas palabras. Entonces la comprensión propagación a través de su cara. "Ah, usted está cansado de la vida en el castillo un?" Madara se quedó mirando al rubio como si estuviera loco, entrecerrando los ojos haciendo que Deidara se echara hacia atrás asustado. "O-o apenas vino a disfrutar de la naturaleza un?" Madara movió lentamente la cabeza a los lados. "Deidara... ¿qué clase de estupidez...?" Pausó. Espera... ¡El jutsu! Madara sonrió de nuevo, "Ah, ya veo..." Deidara gimió ligeramente. "¿Cómo sabe mi nombre, yo sólo soy un ciudadano pobre y común un..."

Madara parpadeó un poco sorprendido. {Así que... En esta dimensión... Soy un rey... y él es un pobre?} "D-Digo…" la voz de Deidara interrumpió sus pensamientos. El muchacho tenía la cara enrojecida, "E-Es un honor que usted sepa quién soy un..." Madara se rió entre dientes en voz baja, "Digamos..." susurró, tocando suavemente la mejilla de Deidara, "... que nos hemos visto antes..." Deidara evito la mirada de Madara avergonzado. "N-no debería decir esas cosas... un..." Le susurró inclinándose en la caricia del mayor. "¿Y por qué no?" Madara exigió en voz baja, todavía sonriendo. "Porque..." Deidara frunció el ceño, "Somos de dos mundos diferentes... un " se mordió el labio inferior mirando al suelo con tristeza.

"¿Qué pasa si dijera... Yo quiero conocerte más?" Madara le susurró suavemente, acariciando la mejilla de Deidara suavemente con su dedo pulgar. Tuvo que admitir que le gustaba el Deidara en su dimensión, cuando ese Deidara no estaba tratando de hacerlo explotar con su arte, por supuesto. Pero este era diferente, suave, casi sumiso, y había algo excepcionalmente atractivo de él. "No podría oponerme señor..." Madara frunció el ceño, esa cosa de 'señor' le estaba aburriendo. "¿Y por qué no me llamas por mi nombre?" Deidara quedó sin aliento, mordiéndose el labio inferior fuertemente. "P-Pero eso no es respetuoso a usted un..."

Madara lo miro seriamente a los ojos, "No me hagas que te lo ordene..." sonrió internamente.

Deidara lo miró tristemente Madara, sin embargo, había un sutil tono seductor en su voz cuando le susurró, "Ordéneme..."

Madara parpadeó sonrojándose ligeramente. {... ¿Me acaba de hacer esa cara de zorra a mí...?} "Te ordeno que me llames por mi nombre" Madara susurró en voz baja pro firme. Deidara parpadeó: "Oh, por supuesto Madara-Sama un..." Madara gimió {Así que no soy conocido como Tobi a este Deidara...} "¿Qué le pasa? Se ha hecho daño? "Deidara preguntó preocupado. "Estoy encantado..." Madara suspiró en tono sarcástico. {Bueno debo de ir viendo donde está el pueblo en este lugar...} "¿Y tú me llevarías a... tu casa...?" Madara soltó una risita cuando dijo eso por la perversa idea y doble sentido que su mente había creado sobre lo que acababa de decir. "U-uh... bueno yo vivo en la posada un..." Deidara se mordió el labio inferior fuertemente una vez más, "P-pero no creo que..." Madara le interrumpió: "Llévame a la posada entonces..." intento convencer al rubio, deslizando su mano por el cuello del este, tocando la piel ligeramente. Deidara tragó saliva y se estremeció un poco al tacto. "P-Por supuesto, su majestad..."

"Ah ah ah..." Madara regañó. ".. Ah perdón... Madara-Sama un…" Deidara le sonrió suavemente, llevando a Madara al pueblo.


End file.
